Avatars in virtual worlds can have a wide range of business and social experiences, and such experiences are becoming more important as business and social transactions are becoming common in virtual worlds such as Second Life®. In fact, the characteristics of an avatar play important social, business, and other related rolls in virtual worlds, such as Second Life. Second Life is a privately owned three dimensional (3-D) virtual world, made publicly available by Linden Lab (Second Life is registered trademark of Linden Lab in the United States and/or other countries). The Second Life virtual world is computed and managed by a large array of servers that are owned and maintained by Linden Lab. The Second Life client program provides its users (referred to as residents) with tools to view, navigate, and modify the Second Life world and participate in its virtual economy.
An information technology (IT) data center is most often represented as a collection of server racks, operational consoles, storage subsystems and network hardware. This is due to the fact that when one walks through a real data center, all that can be observed is the infrastructure hardware and consoles. The problem with this is that for everyone except the IT infrastructure organization, the view is meaningless and cannot be easily connected to what is understandable by customers, executive management, business owners, finance staff, and in most cases even application development. However, in the 3-D world, it is possible to render views of a virtual data center that can be understood by anyone. This requires establishing systems and methods for assimilating and instantiating these alternate visualizations based on roles, business processes, and/or events/triggers.